


Multiphenomenal, The Miscellaneous Archive

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Series: The Six Paths of Tetsuki Kaiza [7]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: (The collection of loosely related snippets and ficlets set in the Multiphenomenal 'verse. Originally posted on tumblr.)





	1. (2017-07-24) ficlet

“I do not jump at Enma’s command anymore,” Grandmother says, leaning back in her chair. The brakes are on, Tetsuki notes, so there is no fear of it shifting backwards. “Nor will I do so at at his pup’s.”

The young woman before them inhales sharply, surprised and indignant. The old woman does not react.

Tetsuki stays where she is, by Grandmother’s side, standing and ready.

“Do what you will, Genkai, but don’t drag me back into it.” For all her physical frailty, Grandmother is fierce, fearsome. Tetsuki has lived for longer, technically–collected more years under her spiritual belt–but she has much to learn, still.

“I’ve lost enough.”

///

Grandfather built this house for Grandmother fifty years ago, traditional except for all of ramps discretely placed around to make the entire building accessible.

And the reiki-proof training room in the basement.

Neither were needed until about two decades ago–the former for Grandmother, the latter for Tetsuki.

“I’m not sure what you are, my dear,” Grandmother says, as Tetsuki unleashes her power just to test her new body’s limits.

She hasn’t hit any yet.

“But I’m sure you’ll be phenomenal.”

///

Grandmother runs a calligraphy school out of the house.

Or that’s the cover anyway.

She’s searching for a student. A particular student.

Oh, anyone can learn what Grandmother has to teach–Tetsuki herself has picked up a few of the ofuda patterns, faint memories of Komadori’s fuinjutsu ramblings acting as a foundation–but only one student will master it.

“Maybe Kuwabara’s grandchild,” Grandmother says, “the older one,” she clarifies, somewhat needlessly.

Tetsuki has heard about the younger Kuwabara grandchild: talented and surprisingly cunning he may be, but Grandmother’s abilities are not for him.

“And plus, I’ve heard that old bastard found a student of his own amongst those Igo players. Some young hothead with no connections to the spirit world… supposedly.”

///

School was easy before.

Well, academically, it’s still easy–her lives might have been different, but classes might as well be the same–but socially?

“Kaiza-san,” says Shuichi Minamino, heartthrob of the school and current pain in her ass, “I’ve heard your Grandmother teaches calligraphy; I’m interested in learning. Is it okay if I visit your house after school?”

This fucking fox. She should have let him die.

“There’s a calligraphy club here at school,” she says instead of electrocuting him into a crisp.

Some of their classmates take the opportunity to cut in, “We’re part of the calligraphy club, Shuichi-kun!”

“Oh yes, Shuichi-kun, we’d be very… open to you joining us…”

Tetsuki rolls her eyes, wishing she didn’t have to listen this excruciating conversation. But, alas, this is her desk and class is going to start soon.

Any minute now, please.

She’d rather still be fighting demons than this.


	2. (2017-08-02) ficlet

Hisae Kaiza’s calligraphy school is, in certain circles, well-renowned–just not in the world of professional, traditional calligraphy.

No, Hisae Kaiza’s calligraphy school is far more prestigious than that.

After all, no other school teaches its students how to mold the universe to their will.

///

She never did calligraphy in her first life: it wasn’t practical enough for her and so she went another route–aikido she did to spar with Ryohei, but archery had always been for herself.

A bow, an arrow, a target in sight; only one chance to make a mark.

She hasn’t felt peace like this in a long time.

///

Grandmother doesn’t care for the spirit world–it’s taken so much from her, she’d rather die than fall for Enma’s false promises again–but the human world is still hers to protect.

Or, at least, have Tetsuki protect it on her behalf.

“Hmph, mind control bugs, how unimaginative,” Grandmother scoffs, handing over a stack of ofuda and sending her off like a child on her first day of school, “There you go, my dear, and if you find those other students of mine send them my way.”

///

She doesn’t care about Shuichi Minamino’s true nature. She was friends with the host of a kyuubi–a single tail kitsune isn’t even a blip on her radar.

If anything, it’s his human side that’s the problem.

///

Maya Kitajima is her best friend: she only has the one friend, so it’s not a very difficult position to achieve.

“There’s something about him,” Maya sighs dreamily, while Tetsuki does the same in a far more exasperated manner–it’s fine, she won’t remember it in five minutes, “As if maybe in another life we might have had a fateful encounter.”

Tetsuki knows all about other lives: Maya’s situation has less to do with reincarnation and everything to do with the amnesia pollen that Shuichi Minamino dosed her with last year.


	3. (2017-10-02) ficlet

After she dies, she feels pretty embarrassed. Humbled, really, kneeling in front of the monolith that is Koenma’s desk.

To her side, a bunch of ogres wrestle a shouting, flailing demon to the floor, dog piling him into submission before dragging him away to a door she can hear vague screams from, a hint of brimstone wafting on heated air.

She kneels, patient and sheepish.

She thought she had a few more years until she died.

///

When Genkai makes a call for her apprentice, Tetsuki gets an invitation to the trials.

It’s not actually meant for her–or, at least, not specifically meant for the granddaughter of Hisae Kaiza, Genkai’s former teammate–just a general invitation sent to anyone with a certain level of spiritual ability.

Tetsuki’s spiritual ability is not the problem.

Grandmother doesn’t say anything when she receives the invitation, nor does she say anything when Tetsuki goes on the day of the trials.

It’s not a betrayal.

Tetsuki will never be Genkai’s apprentice, but that doesn’t mean she won’t have a say in who will.

///

It would be terribly convenient if the student Grandmother was looking for was Maya.

Unfortunately that is not the case.

Maya’s problem is that whenever she tries to realize or remember anything to do with the spirit world or even her own spiritual ability–which isn’t as strong as Tetsuki’s, but decent all the same–fucking Shuichi Minamino’s fucking amnesia pollen quickly wipes the thought from her mind.

If she had the training, Maya could cure herself of the pollen, but in order to be trained she’d have to remember more than five minutes of what Grandmother has to teach her.

It’s an untenable situation and a complete fucking nightmare.

Still, it’s not Maya’s fault and Tetsuki isn’t going to give up on her only friend.

(And if she spends the entirety of the Dark Tournament trolling fucking Minamino then who’s to say she’s not completely justified in doing so?)


End file.
